


YOU'VE GOT MAIL

by KakeWarlock



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Group chat, Hell no its gonna suck, Hurt/Comfort, I guess im writing another story, Its like all texting, M/M, Non Idol AU, Or hes too skinny and my mind immediately jumps to angst, THIS GONNA BE GOOD, They all love kihyun whos a small bean and needs protection, fluff tho, gonna add more later, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakeWarlock/pseuds/KakeWarlock
Summary: 7 people get randomly added into a group chat without knowing each other.Or"You're a snake man. A FUCKING S.N.A.K.E."





	1. kys of kms?

**Author's Note:**

> Eep I'm starting a new story. Ahhh it's gonna be really bad since it's my first kpop one but there's bound to be more. And I like really lobe Monsat x.

**Wonhoe, memewon, Minnie, swegg, kyunnie~, dad, and kys were added into this group chat.**

 

**Wonhoe:** Uh

**Wonhoe:** what is this???

 

**Memewon:** does it look like I have a fucking clu??

 

**Wonhoe:** I was just asking

**Wonhoe:** don't attack fam

 

**Swegg:** hi I guess

**Swegg:** what is this

 

**Wonhoe:** oh boy

 

**Memewon:** a café 

**Memewon:** it's a gc 

**Memewon:** fucking obviously 

 

**Minnie:** who pissed in his cheerios

 

**Memewon:** cheerios are fucking disgusting

**Memewon:** I eat lucky charms

**Memewon:** those are the shit man

 

**Swegg:** you hate cheerios?!?

**Swegg:** and suddenly I have to leave

 

**Kyunnie~:** dude I love lucky charms and cheerios

**Kyunnie~:** btw what is this?

 

**Wonhoe:** if he blows up

**Wonhoe:** imma fucking leave

 

**Memewon:** I wasn't gonna

**Memewon:** but now I might

**Memewon:** if it gets you to leave

 

**Kyunnie~:** oh are u those guys that I met

**Kyunnie~:** that threw me into fountain

 

**Swegg:** wat???

 

**Minnie:** Uh no

**Minnie:** I don't condone violence

 

**Memewon:** who fucking uses condone in a gc?

**Memewon:** and ide think I live by a fountain

 

**Wonhoe:** Woah 

**Wonhoe:** are u bullied?!?

 

**Kyunnie~:** no I'm not

**Kyunnie~:** then who are u guys?!?

 

**Swegg:** that's actually 

**Swegg:** a good question

 

**Dad:** being put into a group chat full of random people?

**Dad:** it's more likely than u think

 

**Minnie:** my mom told me not to talk to strangers

 

**Memewon:** Why the fuck do u care what ur parents think???

 

**Kys:** if my mom told me not to talk to strangers

**Kys:** then I'd wouldn't be talking to her

 

**Swegg:** wow

**Swegg:** that got really deep

 

**Wonhoe:** Woah buddy

**Wonhoe:** u alrite there?

 

**Dad:** yeah u ok there

 

**Kys:** I'm perfectly fine

**Kys:** back on track

 

**Memewon:** and even then 

**Memewon:** you can sense the lie

 

**Kys:** wtf

**Kys:** yall are fucking nosy

**Kys:** so who are u guys

 

**Kyunnie~:** and we’re nosy

**Kyunnie~:** ok -_-

 

**Minnie:** let's introduce ourselves!!!

 

**Swegg:** weren't u just telling us not to talk to strangers???

**Swegg:** ok -_-

 

**Minnie:** that was in the past

 

**Wonhoe:** dude that wasn't even 2 min ago

**Wonhoe:** get your priorities str8

 

**Minnie:** the only fucking straight thing abt my gay ass

 

**Dad:** enough

**Dad:** My name is Hyunwoo 

**Dad:** swegg it's your turn

 

**Swegg:** Uh I never agreed to this

 

**Kys:** just fucking do it u piece of shit

 

**Swegg:** ok ok

**Swegg:** im Jooheon 

**Swegg:** ooh can I pick who goes next?

 

**Memewon:** what a fucking kid

 

**Wonhoe:** sure knock yourself out

 

**Memewon:**  if only u could do that

**Memewon:** literally

 

**Swegg:** kyunnie~

**Swegg:** introduce yourself

 

**Kyunnie~:** oh ok

**Kyunnie~:** im changkyun

**Kyunnie~:** Minnie I guess

 

**Minnie:** I just noticed this Kyunnie~

**Minnie:** but our un’s match

 

**Kyunnie~:** oh it does

 

**Minnie:** anyways

**Minnie:** my name is minhyuk 

**Minnie:** hi guys

 

**Swegg:** I'm triggered

**Swegg:** what if I was a girl

 

**Memewon:** but ur not

**Memewon:** bitch

 

**Dad:** watch ur profanity 

 

**Kyunnie~:** did u really have to say bitch at the end???

 

**Kys:** was it necessary 

 

**Memewon:** yes

**Memewon:** yes it is

 

**Minnie:** pls go next then

 

**Memewon:** ok whatever

**Memewon:** the name is Hyungwon

**Memewon:** bitch 

 

**Wonhoe:** omg

**Wonhoe:** imma just go

**Wonhoe:** my name is hoseok

**Wonhoe:** but please call me Wonho

 

**Kyunnie~:** Why

 

**Minnie:** cuz he's the number one hoe???

 

**Wonhoe:** I just like that name better ok

 

**Swegg:** does anybody smell that

**Swegg:** I sense a backstory

 

**Wonhoe:** wtf

**Wonhoe:** I understand know kys I understand

 

**Kys:** welp I'm the last one

 

**Swegg:** Why did that sentence sound so sad

 

**Minnie:** you weren't the only one?

 

**Dad:** hello darkness my old friend

 

**Kys:** yall weird

**Kys:** I'm kihyun

**Kys:** nice to meet u

 

**Memewon:** ur un says otherwise

 

**Kyunnie~:** u rite

 

**Kys:** this is why I should've drank the bleach

 

**Wonhoe:** u want people to kill themselves but u also wanna die?

**Wonhoe:** that's funny

 

**Kys:** it's either me of them buddy

**Kys:** me or them

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. this gc is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kys: ok so ive been alive for a while right  
> Kys: and i still dont know what a kink is???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter and im already putting in angst ohboyohboyohboy  
> also damn this chapter was a bit long in my google docs (20 pages)

**Kyunnie~:** so I just noticed this

**Kyunnie~:** but u guys could be like 80 year old creeps stalking people

 

**Swegg:** im wounded

 

**Minnie:** im not that old :(

 

**Kys:** I might be that old

**Kys:** ull never kno ;)

 

**Dad:** I think I might be the older here

**Dad:** if not physically 

**Dad:** then mentally 

 

**Memewon:** wow I leave and suddenly dad turns savage

**Memewon:** I like it

 

**Dad:** well someone's gonna have fill in ur spot

 

**Wonhoe:** he rite tho

**Wonhoe:** wait u guys are all guys rite

 

**Swegg:** that sentence confused me

 

**Kys:** u called us guys to ask if we were guys?

 

**Kyunnie~:** im a guy

**Kyunnie~:** ^_^

 

**Wonhoe:** yes I did exactly that

**Wonhoe:** and thx kyunnie

 

**Kyunnie~:** welc

 

**Dad:** I hoped u guys could tell 

**Dad:** that I'm a guy

 

**Kys:** get your crusty fake ass bitch outta here

**Kys:** bitch is u guessing???

**Kys:** we obv. knew u a male

 

**Minnie:** that's anger my friends

**Minnie:** im a guy

 

**Swegg:** …

 

**Kyunnie~:** …

 

**Wonhoe:** …

 

**Dad:** …

 

**Memewon:** really???

 

**Kys:** omo

 

**Minnie:** yea I'm pretty sure I'm a guy???

 

**Swegg:** I am shooketh

 

**Wonhoe:** u literally act like a girl

 

**Memewon:** welp I guess I'm gay now

 

**Minnie:** wonho I'll take tht as a compliment 

**Minnie:** and wym hyungwon???

 

**Kys:** while yall figuring out ur sexuality 

**Kys:** I'll just say

**Kys:** that I'm a guy too

 

**Kyunnie~:** so it's safe to say we’re all guys then???

 

**Wonho:** im one 

 

**Memewon:** same man

 

**Swegg:** yes

 

**Dad:** is Minnie really a guy???

**Dad:** im not convinced 

 

**Minnie:** im a guy!!!

 

**Kys:** but are u rlly?

**Kys:** or are u lying???

 

**Wonhoe:** ^ the truth

 

**Swegg:** preach

 

**Minnie:** Jfc

**Minnie:** I have an actual dick

**Minnie:** im a guy

 

**Memewon:** pics or I don't believe u

 

**Dad:** first of all ew

**Dad:** second of all ew

 

**Kyunnie~:** wait that's brilliant 

 

**Memewon:** him showing dicc???

 

**Kys:** no that was just disgusting

 

**Wonhoe:** yea that was

 

**Minnie:** are u guys gonna forget that I'm here

**Minnie:** stop harassing me

 

**Kyunnie~:** take a picture of yourself (ur face) and then we'll kno if u a guy or nah

 

**Swegg:** good idea

 

**Minnie:** like hell I'm showing strangers my real face

 

**Kys:** pls

**Kys:** just so we know ur not some 50 year old woman

 

**Memewon:** how old are u guys anyways

 

**Dad:** now I'm curious 

 

**Wonhoe:** how bout this

**Wonhoe:** if u send a pic of yourself (selfie or nah) and put ur age

**Wonhoe:** then we'll do the same.

 

**Swegg:** Uh again I never agreed to this

 

**Kys:** boi if u don't shut your crusty ass up

 

**Swegg:** Why are u like this?

 

**Minnie:** no jooheon

**Minnie:** Why are U like this?

 

**Wonhoe:** Woah that sounded serious

 

**Kyunnie~:** for some reason I'm scared

 

**Dad:** I feel like I'm being scolded by my mom…

 

**Memewon:** no offense but

**Memewon:** im itching to see how Minnie looks like

 

**Kys:** Uh

**Kys:** if ur itching 

**Kys:** u should go to the doctor to check that out

 

**Memewon:** I know ur joking

**Memewon:** but I actually felt like u cared for a moment

 

**Kyuunie~:** that's so sweet

 

**Wonhoe:** my fat ass thought u were talking abt food for a sec kyunnie

 

**Minnie:** watch u be rlly skinny

 

**Wonhoe:** nah man kihyun is probs those skinny nerd guys

 

**Kys:** srry to burst ur bubble

**Kys:** but I'm not skinny

**Kys:** or a nerd

 

**Dad:** Minnie can u show ur picture?

**Dad:** we'll find out soon enough

**Dad:** how everyone looks

 

**Swegg:** just gonna stay in the background

 

**Memewon:** just gonna cont. roasting ppl

 

**Wonhoe:** mood

 

**Minnie:**  

**Minnie:** im 22

 

**Memewon:** oh ur hot

 

**Dad:** fuck

**Dad:** I did not expect that

 

**Swegg:** jesus are u a model or smth???

 

**Minnie:** no just a normal college student?

 

**Kys:** ur prettier than I'll ever be

 

**Kyunnie~:** ur pretty young, hyung!

 

**Wonhoe:** hyung???

**Wonhoe:** how old are u, kyunnie??

 

**Kyunnie~:** all in do time my friend

**Kyunnie~:** all in due time

 

**Swegg:** man u should've gone last

**Swegg:** we all gonna look ugly compared to u

 

**Minnie:** thx

**Minnie:** but I doubt u guys are ugly

 

**Dad:** I guess I'll go

**Dad:** just to get the ugly ones out of the way

 

**Kys:** don't say that

**Kys:** ur probs gonna be hot af

 

**Dad:**

**Dad:** im 23

 

**Kyunnie~:** Woah 

 

**Swegg:** I feel like my eyes have been cleansed 

 

**Kys:** I called it

**Kys:** he’s fucking hot

 

**Memewon:** look at his fucking muscles

**Memewon:** they look sculpted

 

**Wonhoe:** and this kids

**Wonhoe:** is what u call 

**Wonhoe:** daddy material

 

**Minnie:** fuck yeah

**Minnie:** u do look hot.

 

**Dad:** thx guys

**Dad:** I don't think I look that good but ok???

**Dad:** I guess???

 

**Swegg:** he's an older man

**Swegg:** no wonder ppl call him dad

**Swegg:** ;) amirite

 

**Memewon:** u rite

 

**Kys:** tru

 

**Dad:** somebody else go fast 

**Dad:** im so embarrassed rn

 

**Swegg:** I'll save u from the misery

**Swegg:** that I caused but oh well

 

**Kyunnie~:** ooh jooheon turn

 

**Kys:** if another hot guy pops up I swear

 

**Memewon:** u swear what

 

**Kys:** I'll literally start crying or smth

 

**Wonhoe:** im ready then

**Wonhoe:** for Jooheon pic and kihyun crying

 

**Swegg:**

**Swegg:** 94- liner!!!

 

**Kys:** the tears have come

 

**Kyunnie~:** BRB gotta evaluate my life

 

**Memewon:** how are none of u models or smth like???

 

**Dad:** that

**Dad:** is good looking

 

**Wonhoe:** dude I fell off my bed

**Wonhoe:** u were so good looking

**Wonhoe:** I fell on my bed

 

**Swegg:** thanks guy

**Swegg:** srry for tht wonho

**Swegg:** u ok???

 

**Wonhoe:** yea don't worry

 

**Kys:** wonho falling off of his bed cuz of a hot guy just made my day man

**Kys:** my life would be so boring without u guys

 

**Kyunnie~:** what life hyung (?) 

**Kyunnie~:** what life

 

**Memewon:** ooh he got u there

 

**Swegg:** poor kihyun

**Swegg:** Why don't u go next???

 

**Kys:** hell no im saving mine till last one

**Kys:** so u can be blinded by my ugliness 

 

**Minnie:** kihyun is pretty on the inside tho!

 

**Dad:** are u sure tho???

**Dad:** last time I checked he wanted all of us to kill ourselves

 

**Kys:** that was a week ago…

**Kys:** I'm a changed person

 

**Wonhoe:** ok hyung (?)

**Wonhoe:** sure

**Wonhoe:** hyungwon u should go next

 

**Memewon:** whatever

**Memewon:** just get this over with 

 

**Kyunnie~:** yay 

**Kyunnie~:** I always wanted to know how he looked like

 

**Memewon:**

**Memewon:** srry I just took this pic from my phone

**Memewon:** btw I'm 21

 

**Dad:** what

**Dad:** I thought I couldn't find a better visual than Baekhyun from Exo

**Dad:** but I was mistaken???

 

**Wonhoe:** it should be illegal to be that good looking

 

**Minnie:** I can't

**Minnie:** it's beautiful 

 

**Kys:** I can't do this

**Kys:** Why is everyone in this fucking group chat good looking?!?

 

**Memewon:** seems like a personal problem kihyun

 

**Kyunnie~:** even tho u are the one of the most rudest people I've ever met (U too kihyun) 

**Kyunnie~:** ur actually pretty good looking 

 

**Swegg:** u need to get a modeling career now.

**Swegg:** u look like an ulzzang 

 

**Memewon:** I don't have time for modeling 

**Memewon:** I actually have a life

 

**Wonhoe:** shots fired to every model

 

**Kys:** but u rlly should be one

**Kys:** ud get st8 bucks

 

**Dad:** tru man 

**Dad:** u hella good looking

 

**Memewon:** nah i think ur better

**Memewon:** ur manlier

 

**Minnie:** hey

**Minnie:** being manlier doesnt mean ur better

 

**Kyunnie~:** preach man

**Kyunnie~:** personally i think u look better

 

**Dad:** me too man

 

**Kys:** eh

**Kys:** its a tie for me

 

**Swegg:** ooh

**Swegg:** but same kihyun

**Swegg:** same

 

**Memewon:** u guys are making me feel emotions

**Memewon:** this is new to me

**Memewon:** somebody hurry up and go

 

**Wonhoe:** kihyun

 

**Kys:** changkyun

 

**Kyunnie~:** wonho

 

**Dad:** lol

**Minnie:** ok

**Minnie:** im thinking of a number

 

**Kys:** are we seriously doing this rn???

 

**Wonhoe:** im OUT

 

**Kyunnie~:** ew i sux at this

**Kyunnie~:** imma just go

**Kyunnie~:** and myself the trouble

 

**Swegg:** u kno this may sound weird

**Swegg:** but i never thought abt how u look like

 

**Memewon:** actually now that i think abt it

 

**Kys:** which must be a new thing to u

 

**Memewon:** i never thot abt how he looked like

**Memewon:** and hahah kihyun

**Memewon:** so funny

 

**Dad:** i never did think abt how hed look like

**Dad:** hmmm

 

**Wonhoe:** same man

**Wonhoe:** it never crossed my mind

 

**Minnie:** ive never pictured him at all

**Minnie:** like he’s too pure to picture???

 

**Kys:** same

**Kys:** i always thought he was like a teddy bear smth

 

**Kyunnie~:**

**Kyunnie~:** im 19

 

**Memewon:** woah

**Memewon:** w

**Memewon:** o

**Memewon:** a

**Memewon:** h

 

**Kys:** i should just change my username to Kms by now

 

**Minnie:** this is the cute side of guys

 

**Dad:** i was not expecting this fluffy thing to pop up

 

**Swegg:** ok but like???

**Swegg:** ur 19?!? 

 

**Kyunnie~:** yea

**Kyunnie~:** pretty young i kno

 

**Wonhoe:** at least ur at a legal age

 

**Kyunnie~:** ???

 

**Minnie:** whats that supposed to mean?

 

**Wonhoe:** ;)

 

**Memewon:** oh boy

 

**Wonhoe:** ;))))))))))))

 

**Kys:** kyunnie is so cute 

**Kys:** i cant

**Kys:** its so soft

 

**Swegg:** same man

**Swegg:** i feel cleansed

 

**Kys:** my acne is gone

**Kys:** my grades are up

**Kys:** my crops are flourishing

 

**Dad:** how old are u kihyun?

 

**Kys:** didnt we agree not tell

 

**Wonhoe:** but like we want to kno if kyunnie is the youngest

**Wonhoe:** im older than him

 

**Dad:** yea thats why i was asking

 

**Kys:** oh im older than

 

**Kyunnie~:** so i am the youngest

**Kyunnie:** i wanna see how kihyun looks like

 

**Kys:** nope im going last

 

**Wonhoe:** pls

**Wonhoe:** for me

 

**Kys:** haha no

**Kys:** im heartless

**Kys:** bitch

 

**Memewon:** now look at how whos putting bitch at the end of their stuff now

 

**Kys:** too late i look at myself all the time

**Kys:** to see where plastic surgery would work best

 

**Minnie:** i dont have anything for that

 

**Swegg:** im speechless

 

**Wonhoe:** nvm then

**Wonhoe:** ill go next

**Wonhoe:** just for kihyun

 

**Dad:** ooh 

**Dad:** cant wait

 

**Wonhoe:**

**Wonhoe:** im 22 btw

 

**Swegg:** hold up

**Swegg:** u said u fell off the bed by lookin at me

**Swegg:** bitch have u seen urself???

 

**Kyunnie~:** haha i have no words

 

**Minnie:** *is sh00k*

 

**Dad:** im too sober for this 

**Dad:** honestly

**Dad:** this is too pretty

 

**Kys:** im starting to think that everyone in my town is ugly

**Kys:** but the rest of the world is full of beautiful

**Kys:** its impossible for all of you to be good looking

 

**Kyunnie~:** ^ how i feel

 

**Wonhoe:** thanks guys ^_^

**Wonhoe:** and kihyun needs to love himself more

 

**Memewon:** i think we should be thanking u

**Memewon:** 4 ur stunning visuals

**Memewon:** how can someone looks cute and sexy at the same time???

 

**Swegg:** dude he’s older than me

**Swegg:** does that mean i can call him oppa

 

**Dad:** ^ pls ignore that

 

**Minnie:** never knew u were that type of person jooheon

**Minnie:** nevertheless, hwaiting!

 

**Kys:** who uses nevertheless

**Kys:** bitch is that a fucking word???

 

**Minnie:** ok stop harassing my vocab use

**Minnie:** i came here to have a good time

**Minnie:** and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

 

**Wonhoe:** using memes wont help u now minnie

**Wonhoe:** btw jooheon u can call me anything ;)

 

**Kyunnie~:** was that hinting at a daddy kink

**Kyunnie~:** cuz it if it was like

**Kyunnnie~:** im not gonna kink shame u or smth

 

**Memewon:** dude if someone as hot as wonho popped up

**Memewon:** and told me to call him anything

**Memewon:** imma fucking him daddy

 

**Dad:** my username being dad

**Dad:** i am highly weirded out

 

**Minnie:** bruh

**Minnie:** dont kink shame them

 

**Dad:** ok ok i wont

 

**Kys:** ok so ive been alive for a while right

**Kys:** and i still dont know what a kink is???

 

**Memewon:** what the fuc?

**Memewon:** he older than kyunnie

**Memewon:** and this bitch dont kno what it means

 

**Dad:** uh

**Dad:** this is awkward

 

**Wonhoe:** oh fuck yeah

**Wonhoe:** hold on lemme get my popcorn

 

**Swegg:** u dont rlly need to kno

**Swegg:** it not important

 

**Kys:** u kno ill just search it up when we’re done talking

 

**Kyunnie~:** haha then get comfortable

**Kyunnie~:** cuz i don't ever plan on stopping this gc

 

**Minnie:** haha 

**Minnie:** lets switch topics

**Minnie:** kihyun ur the last one

 

**Kys:** as always

 

**Wonhoe:** woah

 

**Kys:** it seems to be a reoccurring theme

 

**Memewon:** fuck man

**Memewon:** are u ever happy??

 

**Kys:** wym?

**Kys:** theres nothing wrong with me

 

**Dad:** sure

**Dad:** dude its been like 5 min 

 

**Kys:** i dont have a pic of myself

**Kys:** nvm found one

 

**Wonhoe:** ooh im scared

**Wonhoe:** he claims he’s bad looking

 

**Swegg:** my hearts beating in anticipation

 

**Kys:**

**Kys:** im 22

 

**Kyunnie~:** oh

 

**Minnie:** …

 

**Dad:** uh

 

**Kys:** see?!?  


**Kys:** i fucking told u i shouldnt have showed my face

**Kys:** nvm then

 

**Swegg:** um..

 

**Kys has left the group chat**

  
**Memewon:** now look what u guys fucking did


	3. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just want him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is a really short chapter but i feel like this was a perfect place for this chapter to stop. This was probably the worst chapter i wrote, as i cant write angst using texting but i hope you guys liked it. After this, things will settle down, and everyone will ;) u know.

**Wonhoe:** im sorry I died a second 

**Wonhoe:** ur the fucking prettiest person I've ever seen

 

**Swegg:** a bit too late, hyung

 

**Wonhoe:** what why????

 

**Memewon:** Uh scroll up

 

**Wonhoe:** oh

**Wonhoe:** OH

**Wonhoe:** u done fucked up now

 

**Kyunnie~:** i didnt mean to be rude

**Kyunnie~:** he’s really cute :(

 

**Dad:** i was just surprised man

 

**Swegg:** same

**Swegg:** i didnt mean to hurt his feelings…

 

**Minnie:** and i was abt to go off on him

 

**Memewon:** ^ ?

 

**Minnie:** bc he told us he was ugly

**Minnie:** and hes rlly not

 

**Memewon:** well u guys got urselves into this

**Memewon:** get yourselves out

 

**Wonhoe:** u guys were rlly fucking unnecessary 

 

**Kyunnie~:** im srry

**Kyunnie~:** how would I have known he was insecure???

 

**Dad:** kyunnie, I think u should go say srry to him

 

**Memewon:** says u

 

**Swegg:** well he's not gonna talk to any of us so…

 

**Memewon:** have u tried

**Memewon:** get ur shit together.

 

**Minnie:** ok

**Minnie:** imma go talk to him

 

**Wonhoe:** see

**Wonhoe:** Minnie got balls

 

**Kyunnie~:** despite us thinking he was a gurl

 

**Dad:** ^ tru

 

**Minnie:** :’) we never speak of that

 

**Swegg:** ok hyung

**Swegg:** ok

 

**Private Chat**

 

**Minnie:** Hyung?

**Minnie:** are you there?

**Minnie:** im srry

_ Read: 4:30pm _

 

**Minnie:** i kno ur reading dis

**Minnie:** ur beautiful u kno that

**Minnie:** i gues u dont but

**Minnie:** everyone is sorry

**Minnie:** but u left too fast

 

**Kys:** ?

 

**Minnie:** its just

**Minnie:** u kept saying u were ugly

**Minnie:** and ur the prettiest thng ive ever seen

 

**Kys:** lying wont get u anywhere

**Kys:** -_-

 

**Minnie:** who said i was???

**Minnie:** forgive us pls

 

**Kys:** its not ur fault u guys are better than me

 

**Minnie:** no!

**Minnie:** dont say that

**Minnie:** ur making me sad

 

**Kys:** yea well

**Kys:** the truth fucking hurts buddy

**Kys:** u gotta live with it

 

**Kys has Blocked Minnie**

 

**Group Chat: Barbecue sauce on my Titties**

 

**Minnie:** uh

**Minnie:** he blocked me

 

**Memewon:** fucking nice going

 

**Wonhoe:** wat did u do

 

**Minnie:** i told him i was srry

**Minnie:** and tht he was pretty

 

**Swegg:** wats so wrong with that

 

**Minnie:** well then he called me a liar

**Minnie:** and told me the truth hurts

 

**Kyunnie~:** is that it?

 

**Minnie:** right after that he blocked me

**Minnie:** what did i do wrong???

**Wonhoe:** idk im stuck too

 

**Dad:** maybe it was the way u stated it?

 

**Minnie:** ???

 

**Dad:** like maybe they dont believe u 

**Dad:** BC U CAME OFF A BIT TOO FAKE

**Dad:** srry caps

 

**Swegg:** and somehow i think the caps were intentional 

 

**Kyunnie~:** lol hbu go talk to him then

**Kyunnie~:** hyunwoo

 

**Dad:** i will

**Dad:** and ill get him back

 

**Memewon:** why the fuck

**Memewon:** are yall overdramatic

 

**Private Chat**

 

**Dad:** kihyun

 

**Kys:** why cant u guys

**Kys:** fucking leave me alone

 

**Dad:** maybe we dont want to

**Dad:** and maybe u dont want us to either

 

**Kys:** shut the fuck up with ur cheesy bullshit

 

**Dad:** if it gets thru ur head

**Dad:** i wont

 

**Kys:** wym

 

**Dad:** u need to stop this self-deprecating thing u have going on

**Dad:** we all care for u whether u believe or not

 

**Kys:** shut up

 

**Dad:** and even if we havent known u for a long a long time

**Dad:** we can tell this isnt just a one time thing

**Dad:** ur amazing and we’ll show u that

**Dad:** from the bottom of our hearts

 

**Kys:** why

**Kys:** u dont kno me

 

**Dad:** but we kno more abt u than most do already

**Dad:** dont we?

 

**Kys:** whatever

 

**Dad:** u can keep saying whatever

**Dad:** but at least u kno we care abt u

**Dad:** even if u dont care abt urself

 

**Kys:** oh my god

**Kys:** this is so cheesy

**Kys:** pls just add me back

 

**Dad:** if u unblock minhyuk

 

**Kys:** um if i remember correctly

**Kys:** u want me back

**Kys:** so i dont have to do anything

 

**Dad:** pls?

**Dad:** pretty pls

 

**Kys:** sure

 

**Dad:** yay

 

**Kys has Unblocked Minnie**

 

**Kys was added into the Group Chat: Barbecue Sauce on my Titties**

 

**Group Chat: Barbecue Sauce on my Titties (8)**

 

**Kys:** thank you

**Kys:** for everything

 


	4. Wendy's the shit man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go back to normal....sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, im still posting even though im so sick.  
> This is how much i love you guysss  
> IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END BTW

**Swegg:** very important question

 

**Memewon:** at 3 in the morning???

 

**Swegg:** uh duh

 

**Minnie:** shoot at us

 

**Kys:** ^ i wish

 

**Swegg:** i have calc hw due tom

**Swegg:** and i did none of it

 

**Memewon:** and we care bc???

 

**Swegg:** i need to kno if any of u guys will do it for me?

 

**Kys:** nice try

 

**Memewon:** im not nice

 

**Minnie:** srry calc is not my thing

 

**Swegg:** pls?

**Swegg:** guys

**Swegg:** fine ill just fail

 

**Kys:** ugh

**Kys:** How many problems

 

**Swegg:** like 40

 

**Kys:** fail

 

**Swegg:** fine ill do it

**Swegg:** but i need help with one problem

 

**Kys:** haha no

 

**Swegg:** just give me a hint?

 

**Kys:** fine

**Kys:** ask away

 

 **Swegg:** What are antiderivatives and indefinite integrals?

 

**Kys:** is that actually a question?

 

**Swegg:** no but my packets on it and idk how to math

 

**Kys:** ur gonna fail

**Kys:** ur actually gonna fail

 

**Swegg:** :’) 

**Swegg:** ill be living in a cardboard box under the bridge for the rest of my life

**Swegg:** u should visit me if u aren’t busy with ur life

**Swegg:** cuz i wont have one

 

**Kys:** why would i waste my time with you???

**Kys:** Antiderivative is the reverse relation of derivative. 

 

**Swegg:** oh

**Swegg:** i feel stupid

 

**Kys:** thats cuz u are

**Kys:** Each function has a family of antiderivatives.

**Kys:** The indefinite integral of a function can be viewed as exactly that, the family of antiderivatives of the function. It also has a special notation.

 

**Swegg:** Ooh is the notation the long swishy f thingy in the beginning?

 

**Kys:** dear lord

**Kys:** yes

**Kys:** yes it is.

 

**Swegg:** Thanks Kihyun

**Swegg:** ur are a big help

 

**Kys:** welc

**Kys:** and jooheon?

 

**Swegg:** Hmm?

 

**Kys:** worry more abt ur health than school

**Kys:** get some sleep

 

**Swegg:** 0_0

**Swegg:** is Kihyun actually being nice???

**Swegg:** what is this?

 

**Kys:** dont overreact

 

**Swegg:** The world is ending!!!

**Swegg:** My heart~~~

 

**Kys:** ew

**Kys:** pls die

 

**Swegg:** and its gone

 

\----------

 

**Dad:** How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?

 

**Kyunnie~:** actually die

 

**Wonhoe:** woah kihyun is that u

 

**Kyunnie~:** oh darn it

**Kyunnie~:** my plans have been spoiled

  
  


**Dad:** uh guys

**Dad:** answer the question

 

**Memewon:** idk abt u

**Memewon:** but i have a life so idc abt those things

 

**Minnie:** yea

**Minnie:** instead he cares abt when One Piece will update

 

**Memewon:** That was one fucking time

**Memewon:** pls dont spill stuff on the gc

**Memewon:** or ill do the same to u

 

**Minnie:** wow OnePiece?

**Minnie:** Who is that???

**Minnie:** never heard of her

 

**Kys:** i heard One Piece

**Kys:** im here bitches

 

**Wonhoe:** and i heard bitches

**Wonhoe:** but i was already here

**Wonhoe:** lol

 

**Memewon:** wym

**Memewon:** u are the bitch

 

**Kyunnie~:** and so

**Kyunnie~:** the hoe got called a female dog

 

**Dad:** and so

**Dad:** everyone ignored my question

 

**Minnie:** im pretty sure i order my beef

**Minnie:** without salt

**Minnie:** tyvm

 

**Kys:** K.O to all yall

**Kys:** Im the last one.

 

**Kys changed name to :’)**

 

**:’) :** Thats more like it

 

**Wonhoe:** oh so now we changing names

 

**Wonhoe changed name to ;))))**

 

**Memewon:** thats a lot of chins man

**Memewon:** lay off the burgers, man

 

**Kyunnie~:** Lay?

**Kyunnie~:** I AM THE SHEEP

 

**Memewon:** dude u were like the only normal one

 

**Kyunnie~:** THAT CHINA SHEEP

 

**;)))) :** Damn rite 

**;)))) :** that song be my jam

 

**Swegg:** A group of engineering students from Purdue University reported that its licking machine, modeled after a human tongue, took an average of  **364** licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop.  **Twenty** of the group's volunteers assumed the licking challenge-unassisted by machinery-and averaged  **252** licks each to the center.

 

**Swegg:** i love google

**Swegg:** and copy and paste

 

**Dad:** thank you for answering my question

**Dad:** only took 7 minutes

 

**:’) :** hah

**:’) :** i cant read

 

**Swegg:** ew 

**Swegg:** tf is the un’s

 

**Swegg changed ;)))) Name to #1ho**

 

**Swegg:** i like kihyun so he’s staying

 

**:’) :** in ur face wonho

 

**#1ho:** other people can change ur un????

**#1ho:** how???

 

**Kyunnie~:** thats for us to kno

**Kyunnie~:** and u to never 

 

\----------

 

**#1ho:** dude I found a 20 dollar bill

**#1ho:** im fucking rich rn

**#1ho:** hallelujah 

 

**Swegg:** u can buy like

**Swegg:** 20 Wendy crispy chicken sandwiches 

 

**Minnie:** and u kno this bc?

 

**Swegg:** cuz I like Wendy's kay?

 

**Memewon:** dude I fucking long for the day

**Memewon:** that Wendy’s roasts my ass

 

**Dad:** wendy roast are my life

 

**#1ho:** I would pay to see u get roasted

 

**Memewon:** I always tweet out to them

**Memewon:** but they never notice me

 

**Kyunnie~:** lol 

**Kyunnie~:** senpai~ notice me

 

**Swegg:** ^ how hyungwon feels

 

**Memewon:** I'd roast u

**Memewon:** but I used them all on Wendy's

 

**:’) :** whats ur twitter

 

**Memewon:** @canigetawaffle 

 

**Minnie:** can I pls get a waffle

 

**Memewon:** and suddenly ur my favorite out of all of these hooligans 

**Dad:** who uses hooligans in a group chat?

**Swegg:** who uses proper Grammar either

**#1ho:** woah roast Wendy's

**#1ho:** not each other

**Kyunnie~:** shut up u crusty ass bitch

**Kyunnie~:** oh this is fun

**Minnie:** who has tainted my poor kyunnie?!?

**Kyunnie~:** lol I was never innocent

**Swegg:** wait

**Swegg:** if i send wendy’s my calc hw

**Swegg:** will they do it?!?

**:’) :** maybe ;)

**:’) :** just take a pic of u eating their food or smth

**Memewon:** but they’ll never notice me

**Dad:** whyd u wink?

**Dad:** hmm

**Kyunnie~:** suspicious

**Minnie:** now yall making me hungry

**Minnie:** but i broke

**#1ho:** i aint giving u money

**#1ho:** if thats what ur asking

**Minnie:** lol im not desperate

**Memewon:** unlike u

**Minnie:** unlike u

**:’) :** omo

**Minnie:** ayyyyyy

**Memewon:** nayyyyyyy

**Dad:** are yall fucking horses

**Dad:** up in here with ur neighhhhhs

**Dad:** get that out of here

**Kyunnie~:** im srry 

**Kyunnie~:** but u act so much like a dad

**Kyunnie~:** its funny

**Swegg:** guysssssssssssssssss

**Swegg:** i fucking love wendys

**Swegg:** my fatass is probs gonna go

**Memewon:** dont text and drive

**#1ho:** yea u might die

**Memenwon:** actually

**Memewon:** ppls do

**Memewon:** only 5 more left then

**Swegg:** and i thot u cared...

**Kyunnie~:** wat if his plan was to get rid of us all

**Kyunnie~:** wat if hes an….

**Minnie:** wat wat is he

**Kyunnie~:** an…

**:’) :** tell me

**:’) :** my poor heart can only take so much

**Kyunnie~:** assassin.

**Minnie:** DUN DUN DUN

**:’) :** *faints due to shock*

**:’) :** *is taken to the hospital*

**:’) :** *dies*

**Memewon:** this show is interesting

**Memewon:** wats it called

**Kyunnie~:** Assassin's Weave 

**Minnie:** EP 666:

**:’) :** Kill Chill

**Dad:** is it sad that id actually watch this

**Memewon:** i would

**Memewon:** if it was nonfiction

**Memewon:** and the actors played themselves

**Memewon:** and there were no stunt doubles

**Swegg:** damn

**Swegg:** someones edgy

**#1ho:** its bc wendy

**#1ho:** didnt notice him

**Kys:** maybe if u actually made good roasts they will

**Minnie:** ooh

**Minnie:** u were roasted harder than cafeteria food

**Minnie:** and that shit burnt

**Memewon:** u rite

**Memewon:** :’)

**:’) :** did u call?

\----------

**Swegg:** yall thought i was joking

**Swegg:**

**Swegg:** but here i am

**Dad:** he did it

**Minnie:** omo

**Minnie:** u actually have money?!?

**Swegg:** fuck yea

**Swegg:** i got a job

**Memewon:** rlly?

**Memewon:** where

**Swegg:** at some snazzy hair salon

**#1ho:** is that why ur hair looks like gods creation

**Kyunnie~:** is that why u look like gods creation

**Swegg:** uh

**Swegg:** ig?

**:’) :** yall gotta ask the important questions

**:’) :** what are u getting?

**Swegg:** i usually get chiken nuggets

**Swegg:** those are the shit

**Memewon:** what are you 9?

**Swegg:** people think im 2 or 9

**Swegg:** but im 11 so stfu

**Dad:** can we go a day without quoting vines?

**Kyunnie~:** the real question is

**Kyunnie~:** can u?

**#1ho:** woah

**#1ho:** the prophet has spoken

**Minnie:** jesus

**Minnie:** is that u?!?

**Swegg:** dude i feel like a kid

**Swegg:** i got a frostie too

**:’) :** good for u my friend

**Swegg:** 0_0

**Swegg:** am i rlly ur friend?

**:’) :** no ur my bank account

**Memewon:** by 21 savage

**Swegg:** oh ok then

**:’) :** jk i already have money

**Dad:** why does everybody got money???

**#1ho:** ooh u got a job kihyun?

**:’) :** i had one for a while

**:’) :** i actually just got a promotion yesterday

**Kyunnie~:** where at

**:’) :** wendys

**Memewon:** oh shit

**Swegg:** i just spit out my drink

**#1ho:** PLOT TWISSSST

**Kyunnie~:** is this show on netflix?

**Dad:** this is the highlight of my day

**Memewon:** fuck im embarassed

**Memewon:** and i gave u my twitter

**:’) :** i kno

**Swegg:** well played my man

**Swegg:** well played

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i got a question for u guysss. not really but
> 
> I want you guys to comment one person from Monsta x and ill reveal what it means later ;)))))
> 
> (But it cant be kihyun....)


	5. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gc should be filtered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok gotta few things to say. 
> 
> 1\. this chapter is split into two parts so the ending is kind of a cliffhanger  
> 2\. thank you for all the comments. You can still vote for whichever ever member you like.  
> 3\. ANOTHER QUESTION AT THE BOTTOM

**Kyunnie~:** so its 2 in the morning

**Kyunnie~:** and i was trying to find a song that was stuck in my head

**Kyunnie~:** an the only lyric i knew was ‘where u at’

**Kyunnie~:** and i spent forever looking for it

 

**Dad:** noooo

**Dad:** dont tell me what i think is gonna happen

 

**Kyunnie~:** AND THE SONG NAME WAS WHERE U AT

 

**Dad:** knew it

 

**Kyunnie~:** so im currently sobbing and listening to this

**Kyunnie~:** and its a BOP

 

**Dad:** is that like kpop?

 

**Swegg:** dude just call it pop 

**Swegg:** we live in korea

 

**Dad:** none of my friends do that

**Dad:** so i didnt

 

**#1ho:** ^

**#1ho:** smth i wasnt aware of

 

**Dad:** i dont listen to that kind of music

 

**Kyunnie~:** woah u dont listen to kpop

**Kyunnie~:** u dont like twice

**Kyunnie~:** or red velvet

 

**Dad:** who are they?

 

**Swegg:** and suddenly i dont kno a dad

 

**#1ho:** do u kno exo

 

**Dad:** hmmm

**Dad:** the group with the good looking guy?

 

**Kyunnie:** bc that narrows it down

 

**Dad:** wait i gotta picture hold up

**Swegg:** i hope its someone from exo

**Swegg:** if it isnt imma literally fly over to where he lives to slap tf out of him

 

**#1ho:** agreed

 

**Kyunnie~:** agreed

 

**Dad** : 

 

**#1ho:** fuck yeah

**#1ho:** u rite

 

**Kyunnie~:** thats xiumin from exo

 

**Swegg:** dude he looks hot with glasses on

 

**Dad:** oh he was from exo whew

**Dad:** i thought u guys were gonna kill me

 

**Swegg:** not yet im afraid

**Swegg:** but alas, there is more

 

**Kyunnie~:** yes yes there is

**Kyunnie~:** do u kno who Got7 is?

 

**Dad:** uh

**Dad:** do they got 7 members?

**Dad:** haha

 

**#1ho:** actually yes they do

 

**Dad:** wow

**Dad:** um their the group with that one kid

 

**Swegg:** there are alot of people younger than u in the group

 

**Kyunnie~:** tru tru

 

**Dad:** the kid who dabs a lot

**Dad:** the one who looks like he inhaled 420 cups of sugar in the morning

 

**Swegg:** ayyy 420

 

**#1ho:** blaze it my friendsssssss

**#1ho:** and yess, thats Bambam

 

**Kyunnie~:** or dabdab as some people call him

 

**Dad:** wow uh

**Dad:** this is why i dont listen to idol groups

 

**Swegg:** oh

**Swegg:** do u listen to Day6 then???

 

**Kyunnie~:** ooh good question

 

**Dad:** aren’t they an idol group too?

**Dad:** i dont do those

 

**#1ho:** wat

 

**Kyunnie~:** uh fuck no

 

**Swegg:** shit bout to go down

 

**#1ho:** OK U UNEDUCATED PEICE OF WHITE TRASH

 

**Dad:** woah

**Dad:** u alrite there?

 

**Kyunnie~:** dont fucking speak b4 i slap ur stupid face

**Swegg:** shame on u

 

**#1ho:** THEY. ARE. A. BAND.

**#1ho:** they actually make their own music ok. They have instruments that they make snazzy songs with and they utterly HATE being called an idol group. So pls do me a favor and never EVER say they are an idol group.

 

**Kyunnie~:** preach

 

**Swegg:** that was beautiful

 

**Dad:** ok i get it

**Dad:** u didn’t have to get all that defensive

**Dad:** this is another reason why i don't check these groups man

 

**Dad was removed from the group chat by #1ho**

 

**#1ho:** i literally just said they were a band

 

**Swegg:** meh

**Swegg:** we’ll deal with this later

 

**Kyunnie~:** yea its already 3

**Kyunnie~:** and i have classes in the morning

 

**#1ho:** nite guys

 

\----------

 

**Memewon:** did u rlly take him away

**Memewon:** bc he said Day6 was an idol group

**Memewon:** lol

 

**Dad was added back into group chat by Memewon**

 

**Minnie:** GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS

 

**:’) :** woah what

 

**Minnie:** oh hi dad

**Minnie:** when did u leave

 

**Dad:** i fully appreciate Day6 as a band.

**:’) :** ?

 

**Minnie:** uhh

**Minnie:** ok?

 

**Memewon:** dude

**Memewon:** literally scroll up

 

**:’) :** oh

**:’) :** u dont kno who red velvet is???

**:’) :** i dont kno u anymore

 

**Minnie:** uhh who’s day6

 

**#1ho:** i heard my bbys

**#1ho:** ooh im here to educate you

 

**Minnie:** sweet

 

**#1ho:** they are a band form by jypentertainment

 

**:’) :** thats twice’s company ayyyy

 

**Memewon:** also got7 but ok

 

**Minnie:** >:(

**Minnie:** also the true kings 2pm

 

**Swegg:** yea but its only 12pm over here

 

**Memewon:** pls leave

 

**:’) :** and die

 

**#1ho:** srry hoonie

**#1ho:** but that was a bad joke

 

**Dad:** 0_0

**Dad:** hoonie?!?

 

**Swegg:** yea we’re friends

**Swegg:** when are u gonna get yourself one of those?

 

**:’) :** thats what u call funny

**:’) :** ps are jooheon and wonho only friends

 

**Kyunnie~:** suspicious

**Kyunnie~:** thats all i came here to say

**Kyunnie~:** bai 

 

**Swegg:** uhh no

**Swegg:** im like hella straight

 

**Memewon:** dude u keep getting funnier

 

**#1ho:** that was the best joke all day

 

**Swegg:** ?

 

**Dad:** wait

**Dad:** are u actually serious???

 

**Minnie:** ur not gay?

**Minnie:** i am shooketh

 

**:’) :** i have nothing to say

 

**#1ho:** ...woah

 

**Memewon:** hmm

**Memewon:** i dont believe

 

**Swegg:** lol jk

**Swegg:** im a party animal

 

**#1ho:** oh whew

 

**:’) :** ^ ;)))))

 

**Dad:** torture info out of them

 

**Memewon:** :)

**Memewon:**  i actually have permission

 

**Minnie:** leave them be

**Minnie:** besides

**Minnie:** guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyys

 

**Dad:** what?

 

**Minnie:** so i was walking down the street

 

**Memewon:** people do that everyday -_-

 

**Minnie:** and this man comes up to me

 

**Kyunnie~:** stranger danger

 

**#1ho:** didnt u just say bye like 2 min ago

 

**Kyunnie~:** yea but my class is done with so im here

 

**Minnie:** anways

**Minnie:** he’s all like,

**Minnie:** hey punk, did u give the money to boss?

 

**:’) :** wat

 

**Minnie:** thats wat i was like

**Minnie:** and hes all like

**Minnie:** dont fuck with me

**Minnie:** or ill kill u 

 

**Memewon:** well

**Memewon:** ur not dead

 

**Minnie:** i was so scared man

**Minnie:** and i told him i didn’t kno who he was

**Minnie:** and he stared at me for a moment and went oh shit

**Minnie:** and then he ran

 

**Dad:** wat a delightful story

 

**Swegg:** did u call the police

 

**Minnie:** fuck no

**Minnie:** i pretended i didnt see anything

 

**#1ho:** thats the safest thing to do

**#1ho:** at least youll never see him again

 

**Minnie:** actually

**Minnie:** this happened like 2 months ago

 

**Kyunnie~:** 0_0

**Kyunnie~:** did u meet him again???

 

**Memewon:** wat happend next

**Memewon:** im on the edge of my seat man

 

**Minnie:** he’s my new Cultural Anthropology teacher

 

**:’) :** 2 things

**:’) :** 1 youre screwed

**:’) :** 2 is that actually a class???

 

**Dad:** rip

 

**Memewon:** invite me to ur funeral

**Memewon:** so i can laugh at ur dead corpse

**Memewon:** for being unlucky

 

**Swegg:** ooh good luck man

**Swegg:** im half sure my calc teacher is a witch so…

 

**Kyunnie~:** cultural anthropology isnt a wierd class

**Kyunnie~:** i mean we have an alien sex class at my college

 

**#1ho:** wat the fuck

 

**:’) :** dude wat college do u go to???

 

**Memewon:** a lit one

 

**Dad:** we have a class abt bubbles at my college

 

**Minnie:** lol

 

**:’) :** i mean 

**:’) :** we have an underwater basket weaving class

**:’) :** but thats not nearly as weird as yall

 

**Swegg:** no thats rlly weird

 

**Minnie:** dude what is UR college doing???

 

**Kyunnie~:** when will u ever need that in life?

 

**:’) :** when will ever need alien sex

 

**Kyunnie~:** u rite

**Kyunnie~:** u win for now

 

**:’) :** i always win

**:’) :** but being at the top is lonely

**:’) :** :’)

 

**Dad:** thats depressing

 

**Minnie:** thats sadder than my life

 

**#1ho:** no its not

 

**Swegg:** yea man ur life is pretty sad

 

**Memewon:** some mafia guy who threatened to kill u is ur teacher

**Memewon:** thats sad

 

**:’) :** bro if im ever sadder than ur life

**:’) :** than the person who said that is lying

**:’) :** that will never happen

 

\----------

 

**Memewon:** liking anime does not make you weird

**Memewon:** just want to put that out there

 

**Kyunnie~:** ^ me

 

\----------

 

**Kyunnie~:** random question time!

 

**Swegg:** hmm?

 

**Kyunnie~:** i’ll say a question and and a person and they have to answer it.

 

**Memewon:** can everybody ask a question

 

**Kyunnie~:** sure 

**Kyunnie~:** the last person who answered the question gets to ask the next one

 

**Memewon:** so now ill having embarrassing dirt on everyone

**Memewon:** thank you for this gift

 

**:’) :** im bored

**:’) :** so sure

 

**Minnie:** yesssss

**Minnie:** scrw hw

 

**#1ho:** ^ uh do ur work kid

**#1ho:** and im all for it

 

**Dad:** sure

**Dad:** whatever floats ur boat

 

**Kyunnie~:** yaya

 

**Swegg:** i never agreed to this

 

**:’) :** we all kno u never agree to anything u judgemental shit

**Swegg:** ^ tru

**Swegg:** i was gonna agree but ok

**Kyunnie~:** yay so ill start with Hyunwoo

**Dad:** oh boy

**Kyunnie~:** wht do u think is smth that was considered very trashy a long time ago that is now pretty snazzy?

**Dad:** uhh

**Dad:** prostitution?

**#1ho:** that answer is sadly very tru

**Swegg:** are u trying to tell us smth dad?

**Memewon:** hmm notmuch blackmail for that one

**Memewon:** a lot of teasing tho

**:’) :** what a weird person u are dad

**Kyunnie~:** the second hand embarrassment 

**Kyunnie~:** is kicking in

**Dad:** wow guys

**Dad:** save myself the eternal teasing

**Dad:** and just go

**Dad:** hyungwon

**Memewon:** oh yyes

**Minnie:** oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. HERE'S THE THING
> 
> i want you guys to name a language you think i have never heard of (beware this is hard) and and put two members of Monsta x that you like to see together. You'll get to see what this means later.
> 
> (ps i just love having my fans be active in my stories. and im evil so hmm)


	6. just weebs and angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho is conflicted, Changkyun doesn't like opening up, and everyone is a bunch of weebs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating late and for this kinda short chapter?  
> I just wanted to introduce the new concept im doing with this in this chapter.
> 
> IMPORTANT: so i asked you guys a while back to choose a character you like and Hyungwon won. That didn't mean i was gonna choose him though. I brought a picture of monsta x to my english teacher (she thanked me later for blessing her with men) and told her who would look best with hyungwon. After a while she chose Wonho, so i'm going to center the plot a little bit around Wonho. You see in this chapter.

**Dad:** whats the last thing u did

 

**#1ho:** what a boring question

 

**Memewon:** uhhh

 

**Swegg:** answer truthfully :)

 

**Memewon:** fuck off

 

**:’) :** i wonder why ur so angry :)

 

**Memewon:** i may have been rewatching haikyuu

 

**Minnie:** thats not that bad

 

**Memewon:** for the 17th time

 

**Minnie:** OMO

 

**Kyunnie~:** oh thats bad

 

**#1ho:** no its just pathetic

 

**:’) :** tHANk gOD BLesS 

**:’) :** i havent laughed in such a long time

 

**Memewon:** wow u guys are dicks

**Memewon:** swegg ur my last hope

 

**Swegg changed Memewons name to Weebwon**

 

**Weebwon:** i refuse to deal with this disrespect

 

**Swegg:** do u understand how i feel now…

 

**Weebwon:** fuck u

 

**Weebwon has left the Group Chat**

 

**Dad:** i feel like this has become a rather common occurrence

 

**Kyunnie~:** haha lol i guess the game is off

 

**Minnie:** its like thos family games u play

**Minnie:** until someone rage quits

**Minnie:** like hyungwon

 

**#1ho:** but is he rlly ok?

**#1ho:** he seemed pissed

 

**:’) :** oops

**:’) :** was it me?

 

**Swegg:** its alrite

**Swegg:** he just gets protective of his animes

 

**:’) :** oh lol ok

 

**Minnie:** haikyuu is actually a pretty good anime

 

**Kyunnie~:** i mean

**Kyunnie~:** guys playing volleyball?

**Kyunnie~:** sign me up

 

**Dad:** guys playing volleyball who are also pixels?

**Dad:** take me off

 

**#1ho:** way to ruin someone’s dreams 

 

**Swegg:** u cant dream if u were never asleep

**Swegg:**

 

\----------

 

**:’) changed their name to Killhyun**

 

**Killhyun:** so hypothetically speaking

**Killhyun:** if u accidently vacuumed your fish

**Killhyun:** wat do u do?

 

**Minnie:** how the fuck?

 

**Killhyun:** its for a friend

 

**Dad:** wat a friend you’ve got

 

**Kyunnie~:** just take the container filled with trash out

 

**Killhyun:** hmm ok

 

**Minnie:** how does that even happen???

 

**Killhyun:** OMG ITS EYES ARE STARING INTO MY SOUL

 

**Dad:** i thot u said this was for a friend

 

**Swegg:** u also said it was hypothetical?

 

**Killhyun:** my life is hypothetical

**Killhyun:** and my only friend is myself

 

**Kyunnie~:** oh look kihyuns back

**Kyunnie~:** yay

 

**Dad:** hows the fish

 

**Killhyun:** dead

**Killhyun:** just like me

 

**Swegg:** aww are u gonna flush it?

 

**Minnie:** ^ heartless

 

**Killhyun:** lol no

**Killhyun:** luciel choi is going to get a proper burial

 

**Swegg:** in the backyard

 

**Kyunnie~:** wait

**Kyunnie~:** wAIt

 

**Dad:** wat?

 

**Killhyun:** theres nothing to wait for right???

 

**Kyunnie~:** tHE NAME

 

**Minnie:** NO HE DIDNT

 

**Swegg:** wats with the name

**Swegg:** tell pls

 

**Kyunnie~:** OMO

**Kyunnie~:** its the character from Mystic messenger

 

**Dad:** what that?

 

**Killhyun:** nothing

**Killhyun:** its nothing

 

**Minnie:** ITS A DATING SIM

**Minnie:** this is too good wait

 

**Minnie added Weebwon into the Group Chat**

 

**Minnie:** ur not the weeb anymore

 

**Weebwon:** ?

**Weebwon:** who is

 

**Swegg:** scroll up

**Swegg:** in the meantime imma search this up

 

**Killhyun:** plz dont

**Killhyun:** god where’s the bleach

 

**Dad:** wow kihyun

**Dad:** u went for the hacker

**Dad:** not surprising

 

**Killhyun:** stop talking abt my BAD DECISIONS

 

**Weebwon:** and i thot u couldn’t get any worse

**Weebwon:** i was mistaken

 

**Killhyun:** bAI

 

\----------

**Kyunnie~:** do u guys watch reverse harems?

 

**Minnie:** not rlly

**Minnie:** wat brought this up?

 

**Kyunnie~:** nothing nvm

 

**Minnie:** no tell me

 

**Kyunnie~:** it’s just

**Kyunnie~:** some kids at my school think they’re fucking funny or smth

**Kyunnie~:** and they caught me searching up reverse harems 

**Kyunnie~:** and they started teasing me and calling me a fag

 

**Minnie:** hmm

**Minnie:** are they the same ppl that threw u into the fountain

**Minnie:** when we first started texting?

 

**Kyunnie~:** uh yea

**Kyunnie~:** its...not bad to like guys right?

 

**Minnie:** no its not

**Minnie:** love is love ^^

 

**Kyunnie~:** then why dont people agree?

**Kyunnie~:** my parents dont like gays

**Kyunnie~:** and i’m too scared to come out to them

**Kyunnie~:** what if they kick me out?

 

**Weebwon:** if they dont take the time to care for you then they’re not wirth it.

**Weebwon:** you can like whoever the fuck you want

 

**Minnie:** preach ^

 

**Weebwon:** besides, reverse harem are the shit

**Weebwon:** they’re missing out on a lot

 

**Kyunnie~:** rlly?

**Kyunnie~:** thanks hyungs

**Kyunnie~:** hyunghyuk

 

**Minnie:** ?

 

**Kyunnie~:** thats ur ship name

**Kyunnie~:** hyunghyuk

 

**Weebwon:** its nice

**Weebwon:** i like it

 

**Kyunnie~:** glad u like it

 

**Minnie:** if anybody ever threatens to hurt u again call me up

 

**Kyunnie~:** are u gonna fite them?

 

**Minnie:** pfft no

**Minnie:** ill call hyungwon to do that

 

**Weebwon:** and id go beat the shit out of them

**Weebwon:** and no one will kno wat happened

 

**Kyunnie~:** thanks so much guys

**Kyunnie~:** i think ill just sleep rn

 

**Minnie:** ok

**Minnie:** remember that we’ll always love you

 

\----------

**Swegg:** YALL TOLD ME

**Swegg:** THAT THIS WAS A LOVE SIMULATOR

 

**Killhyun:** oh boi

 

**Swegg:** WAT THE FUCK

**Swegg:** YOOSUNG JUST WENT BATSHIT CRAZY

**Swegg:** I LOVED HIM

**Swegg:** HE LOVED ME

 

**Dad:** someone have trouble in paradise

 

**Weebwon:** idt thats its paradise

 

**Killhyun:** thats why i just chose 707

**Killhyun:** i mean its harder but…

**Killhyun:** yoosung’s was just painful

 

**Swegg** : wait

**Swegg:** where’s wonho???

**Swegg:** i haven’t seen him in a few days

 

**Dad:** hmm ur rite where is he

 

**Weebwon:** it was lonely here for a reason

 

**Minnie:** i pmed him like three days ago and he never answered

**Minnie:** i thought he mustve broke his phone or smth.

 

**Kyunnie~:** are u sure?

**Kyunnie~:** did he seem alright the last time you spoke to him.

 

**Swegg:** did anyone pm him?

 

**Killhyun:** …

**Killhyun:** i mean i did

 

**Weebwon:** did he say anything weird to you?

 

**Killhyun:** yea i asked him if he was alrite the other day

**Killhyun:** and he told me “stop being so selfish and fucking mind your own buisness for once”

**Killhyun:** so i stopped talking to him

 

**Minnie:** should we give him time?

**Minnie:** i rlly like the dynamic of this group

**Minnie:** i dont want anyone to leave

 

**Kyunnie~:** me neither

**Kyunnie~:** u guys make me rlly happy

 

**Dad:** its alrite

**Dad:** we’ll find out whats wrong with him 

**Dad:** trust me

 

Hoseok smiled softly, scrolling through messages from his newfound friends. They seemed to worry a lot when it came to him and it brought a sense of happiness through him. They did care about him.

 

“Hoseok, are you ready yet?” A woman in her early twenties came in, putting a ring in her other ear. She seemed to be ready to leave.

 

Hoseok frowned at her, “I said to call me Wonho, Nari.” nevertheless, he got up from his bed, grabbing his keys on the table next to it.

 

Nari grinned at him, “But you’re my boyfriend. I can call you anything i want to,” she put bent down to put her heels on.

 

Just then, a ding noise sounded from Wonho’s phone. He opened the message that had popped up.

 

**Minnie:** i hope

**Minnie:** who’s gonna play overwatch with me

 

Nari watched with a scowl as he smiled fondly at the messages. She reached up and plucked the phone from her hands. 

“Nari, what are you doing?” He exclaimed, pissed off.

 

She pressed a few buttons on her phone and handed it back to him. She looked at him innocently,

 

“Didn’t i tell you to stop talking to them?”

 

He looked away, “I wasn’t talking to them. I was reading the texts they sent.”

 

She slammed her hand on the table and he flinched. “Well now,” she whispered dangerously, “You can only pay attention to me,ok?”

 

He didn’t look happy at the notion and she sighed, “I’m sorry,  _ Wonho. _ ” Nari put a hand on his shoulders, looking apologetic, “It’s just… if you were more understanding then you’ll realize how selfish you’re acting.”

 

He looked down, shame burning on him, “I’m sorry.”

 

She smiled, “There it is.” she pressed a small peck on his cheek and laced their fingers together, “As long as you stay with me, i’ll make you perfect.”

 

Wonho glanced at himself in the mirror. He wanted to be perfect. “Let’s go or we’ll be late.” he grinned at his girlfriend, trying to ignore the ugly feeling brewing inside him.

 

**#1ho:** leave me alone

**#1ho:** forever

 

**#1ho has left the Group Chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me.
> 
> I fully made Nari under the intention of a manipulative relationship, and even though she's an actual bitch in this so far, i dont want to hate her? because i want to like everybody? but oh well
> 
> But the thing with Changkyun is far from over, and Wonho's problem is slowly unraveling.
> 
> ps they've been dating for like 4 months by now
> 
> ON A HAPPIER NOTE: i made a monsta x oneshot you should totally check out *wink wink*  
> I also started a new fic about the 97line being youtubers and meeting each other and all that good fluff.


	7. Violent Flashbacks and Sore Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho is confused, Kihyun and Hyungwon hate each other, and Changkyun HATES being helpless in these situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I wrote a lot of rant paragraphs in this lol  
> This chapter has major angst in it and talk of suicide.
> 
> I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK BUT THEN SPOTLIGHT CAME OUT AND BLESS 2018 GONNA BE A GOOD YEAR YALL SO I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WHILE LISTENING TO MY DEMISE BUT IN JAPANESE.
> 
> also i totally forgot that this was kihyun/everyone oops. Next chapter ill incorporate some of the good stuff (says the person who cant write kiss scenes)
> 
> (totally check out my other stories and comment how u feel abt them. im more shameless online than i ever am in real life)

**Killhyun:** was it somthing i said???

 

**Kyunnie~:** oh no

 

**Swegg:** i guess he isn’t ok

 

**Minnie:** i think we should give him an hour to calm down and we talk to him

 

**Dad:** hmm abt what tho?

**Dad:** we dont exactly kno whats going on with him

 

**Weebwon:** hmmm i think you guys should have just learned how to shut the fuck up sometimes

 

**Killhyun:** was that aimed at me u lil shit???

 

**Weebwon:** maybe it was

 

**Swegg:** guys dont fite

 

**Weebwon:** wat are u gonna do abt it kihyun

**Weebwon:** gonna go cry and slit ur wrist

 

**Minnie:** HYUNGWON SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

**Killhyun:** wow thats a new low hyungwon

**Killhyun:** even for you

 

**Weebwon:** sadly youve always been at the bottom

**Weebwon:** so u cant go lower

 

**Dad:** fighting isn’t going to solve anything

 

**Killhyun:** are sad cuz u cant suck on wonho’s dick anymore???

 

**Weebwon:** u fucking bitch

**Weebwon:** hes not a fucking toy

 

**Killhyun:** well neither am i

 

**Weebwon:** well unlike him

**Weebwon:** ppl dont care abt u

 

**Minnie:** hyungwon kihyun calm the fuck down

**Minnie:** we need to bring wonho back

 

**Weebwon:** i dont think u guys can do anything

**Weebwon:** u keep saying shit but u never do it

 

**Killhyun:** why are u so pissed

**Killhyun:** ur ass can just find another dick to satisfy it

 

**Swegg:** kihyun that was uncalled for

 

**Dad:** oh shit

**Dad:** guyys

 

**Weebwon:** OK JUST BECAUSE NOBODY GIVES A FUCK ABT YOU DOESN'T MEAN U NEED TO ACT LIKE 3 YR OLD. WONHO IS A HUMAN BEING NOT A FUCKING PROSTITUTE OR SOME RANDOM SHIT YOU MAKE HIM OUT TO BE. YOU'RE DISGUSTING FOR EVEN THINKING LIKE THAT AND TBH I'M NOT THAT SURPRISED SINCE YOUR SO INSECURE ABT YOURSELF THAT YOU NEED TO BRING OTHER PPL DOWN JUST TO VALIDATE URSELF

 

**Swegg:** where changkyun

**Swegg:** oh shit hyungwon

 

**Killhyun:** ok

**Killhyun:** ur rite I shouldnt be talking abt how wonho is a bitch

 

**Minnie:** yes be like kihyun

 

**Killhyun :** bc ur the real bitch here

 

**Minnie:** u kno what

**Minnie:** nevermind

 

**Weebwon:** wow 

**Weebwon:** I can't believe you've done this

**Weebwon:** u were probably the reason wonho left

 

**Kyunnie~:** guys please don't fight

 

**Killhyun:** im not the reason okay

**Killhyun:** stop

**Killhyun:** stop lying

 

**Weebwon:** aww is kihyun getting insecure

**Weebwon:** im just stating the facts

 

**Kyunnie~:** please not you guys

**Kyunnie~:** pls I hate fighting

 

**Killhyun:** stop purposely trying to make me feel bad

**Killhyun:** if u hated me from the beginning why didn't u say so?

 

**Weebwon:** and ur selfish too

**Weebwon:** Why must u think everything is abt u???

 

**Dad:** calm down

 

**Killhyun:** first of all Hyunwoo it's none of ur business pls stay out or hyungwon is going to make u want to hang urself

**Killhyun:** second, ur the one who started insulting me so I was curious jesus

 

**Weebwon:** i could care less abt u

**Weebwon:** i think everyone could care less abt u

 

**Kyunnie~:** i hate this

**Kyunnie~:** im not a ghost

**Kyunnie~:** imnotafuckingghost

 

**Swegg:** are u ok changkyun

 

**Minnie:** changkyun?

 

**Killhyun:** changkyun what's wrong

 

**Weebwon:** why are u trying to change the fucking topic u coward

 

**Dad:** ok Hyungwon its called priorities. He’s caring for Changkyun bc he’s been ignoring him this whole time and frankly, u have too. It wouldn’t kill you to have emotions once in a fucking while would it?

 

**Weebwon:** im not at fucking fault

**Weebwon:** i actually care abt wonho

**Weebwon:** u guys just brush him aside and move onto the next concern

 

**Minnie:** maybe u care too much abt wonho and dont see that other ppl are hurting

 

**Weebwon:** wait

**Weebwon:** are u guys seriously blaming me 

**Weebwon:** i cant fucking believe u guys

 

**Kyunnie~:** no one’s blaming anybody

**Kyunnie~:** can we pls calm down

 

**Swegg:** u can talk to us kyunnie

 

**Killhyun:** changkyun i was being selfish

**Killhyun:** i didn’t kno it would bother u this much

 

**Weebwon:** now u realize ur selfish

 

**Killhyun:** stop

**Killhyun:** if u want go try to get him urself

 

**Weebwon:** jesus maybe i will

**Weebwon:** bye

 

**Dad:** that went smoothly

 

**Swegg:** -_-

**Swegg:** no it didnt

 

**Dad:** oh my

**Dad:** it was sarcasm

 

**Minnie:** changkyun

**Minnie:** u still here?

 

**Kyunnie~:** mhm

 

**Swegg:** u seemed pretty distressed over everything

 

**Dad:** is there anything ud like to say

 

**Killhyun:** u dont have to share if u dont want to

 

**Kyunnie~:** its not important but

**Kyunnie~:** ppl fighting gets me scared

**Kyunnie~:** that maybe theyll never talk  again

**Kyunnie~:** or that the last thing u ever did with them was argue

 

**Swegg:** ah I getchu

**Swegg:** im sure that kihyun and hyungwon will make it up very soon 

**Swegg:** right kihyun?

 

**Killhyun:** hmm

 

**Dad:** right kihyun?

 

**Killhyun:** im all down for it

**Killhyun:** but I tried to apologize b4

**Killhyun:** and he ignored me

 

**Minnie:** i mean what u said during ur apology was uncalled for

**Minnie:** and very rude

 

**Killhyun:** i guess

**Killhyun:** whatever

 

**Kyunnie~:** its not a whatever 

**Kyunnie~:** dont fight 

**Kyunnie~:** just make up

 

**Dad:** i dont think life is that easy

 

**Private Chat**

 

**Weebwon:** wonho

**Weebwon:** what wrong

**Weebwon:** was everyone being annoying

_ Read 6:47 pm _

 

**Weebwon:** pls tell me

**Weebwon:** was it ur girlfriend?

 

**#1ho:** shes not doing anything bad

 

**Weebwon:** did she tell u to leave the groupchat

 

**#1ho:** wat are u talking abt

**#1ho:** im still in the gc

 

**Weebwon:** uhhh

**Weebwon:** no u left

 

**#1ho:** wait what

**#1ho:** ohh

**#1ho:** nari messed with my phone earlier

 

**Weebwon:** why would she do that?

**Weebwon:** i rlly dont see why u like her

 

**#1ho:** i wasnt paying enough attention to her

**#1ho:** i felt pretty bad

 

**Weebwon:** do u even like her

**Weebwon:** dont mean to be rude but

**Weebwon:** everything u told me abt her these past 2 weeks

**Weebwon:** makes her seem like a bitch

 

**#1ho:** shes not :(

**#1ho:** she justs come off as too strong sometimes

 

**Weebwon:** ok but youre ignoring my main question

**Weebwon:** do u like her

 

**#1ho:** shes nice

**#1ho:** and she likes me

**#1ho:** so thats a plus

 

**Weebwon:** yea but do you have feelings for her?

 

**#1ho:** hmm

**#1ho:** elaborate

 

**Weebwon:** do u feel like you want to give them the world? Are they the best thing thats ever happened to you? Do you want to protect them with all your heart? Does the person make you feel loved and wanted? Do you feel nervous and happy whenever youre by them? Tell me wonho do u rlly love her or are u leading her on?

 

**#1ho:** im uncomfortable

**#1ho:** can we not

 

**Weebwon:** oh my god

**Weebwon:** u dont love her do u?

 

**#1ho:** stop

**#1ho** i need to go or Nari will be suspicous

 

**Weebwon:** oh ok

Weebwon: can u come back to the gc

 

**#1ho:** uhhhh

**#1ho:** when i go home

 

**Weebwon:** have fun with her

 

**#1ho:** no i probably wont

_ Message drafted _

 

**Group Chat: Shit Went Down Here Guys**

 

**Weebwon:** wonho’s coming back later

**Weebwon:** hes going through some stuff

 

**Swegg:** oh no

**Swegg:** is he okay

 

**Weebwon:** yea he is

**Weebwon:** but it wasn’t him who sent the message

 

**Killhyun:** who did?

 

**Weebwon:** how abt none of ur fucking business

 

**Killhyun:** oh

**Killhyun:** i was just curious but ok

 

**Weebwon:** ur curiosity can go kill itself

**Weebwon:** kinda like ur bound to

 

**Killhyun:** did u just

**Killhyun:** accuse me of trying to commit suicide

 

**Minnie:** oh no

 

**Killhyun:** wat the fuck is wrong with ur head

**Killhyun:** do u have problems

 

**Weebwon:** the only one with problems is u

**Weebwon:** u probably sleep with men to feel better abt urself

 

**Killhyun:** im sorry

**Killhyun:** why are u describing urself?

 

**Weebwon:** u bitch

 

**Kyunnie~:** ok im tired

 

**Swegg:** changkyun?

 

**Kyunnie~:** fucking stop fighting first of all nobody cares and second of all u guys are friends stop with this nonsense. Are u a fucking child? NO stop acting like ur two bc its annoying and have u ever thought abt how other ppl felt??? Huh? No u just care abt hatred and it makes me sick. So unless u can fix ur act dont bother coming here

 

**Dad:** i leave for one fucking second and this shit happens

 

**Swegg:** omo thats quite the rant

 

**Weebwon:** u say this as if its my fault

 

**Killhyun:** i mean

**Killhyun:** it kind of is

 

**Weebwon:** u cant fucking talk u trash

 

**Killhyun:** we are all at fault wow

**Killhyun:** both of us

 

**Weebwon:** whatever 

**Weebwon:** im not apologizing to u

 

**Killhyun:** im sorry

**Killhyun:** we’ve been saying nonsense but do u remember why we were fighting in the first place

 

**Weebwon:** yeah

**Weebwon:** u were acting like a whiny prick

 

**Kyunnie~:** i rlly thought u guys were nice ppl

**Kyunnie~:** but ur literally like everyone else

 

**Kyunnie~ has left the group chat**

 

**Killhyun:** LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID NOW

**Killhyun:** if u would've just apologized then this wouldn’t have happened

 

**Weebwon:** and if u weren’t born this wouldn’t have happened

 

**Killhyun:** pls dont say that

**Killhyun:** u dont want me dead

 

**Weebwon:** u dont fucking kno anything abt me

 

**Killhyun:** but u wouldn’t want another person dead

**Killhyun:** thats just cruel

 

**Weebwon:** stop feeling sorry for urself

**Weebwon:** ur whining is annoying

 

**Killhyun:** are u stressed

**Killhyun:** dou need to rant of get smth off your chest?

 

**Weebwon:** stop

**Weebwon:** wat are u doing?

 

**Killhyun:** caring

**Killhyun:**  whats wrong?

 

**Weebwon:** im fine

 

**Killhyun:** thats a fucking lie

 

**Weebwon:** dont act like u actually give a damn abt me

 

**Killhyun:** i care abt u

**Killhyun:** even if u dont share the same feelings

 

**Weebwon:** idk

**Weebwon:** im just fed up with everything right now

 

**Killhyun:** mhm

 

**Weebwon:** and i guess i took it all out on u

**Weebwon:** so i guess i should say sorry?

 

**Killhyun:** i forgive u ^^

**Killhyun:** im sorry for being unnecessarily mean to u today too

 

**Weebwon:** uh

**Weebwon:** so friends?

 

**Killhyun:** hmmm

 

**Weebwon:**

**Weebwon:** wat did u say?

 

**Killhyun:** friends yay haha

**Killhyun:** my little pony and ice cream wow happiness

**Killhyun** : barfing rainbows

 

**Weebwon:**

**Weebwon:** thats more like it

 

**Minnie:** uhh why do u have a pic of me 0_o

 

**Weebwon:** research and meme purposes

 

**Minnie:** ...ok

**Minnie:** and suddenly im illiterate haha

 

**#1ho has joined the chat**

 

**#1ho:** so

**#1ho:** wat did i miss?

 

**Dad:** snakes

**Dad:** everyone in this chat is a snake

 

**#1ho:** ok?

 

**Killhyun:** the bleach was lemon flavored

**Killhyun:** nice

 

**#1ho:** uhmm

 

**Weebwon:** me and kihyun are now #brony for life

**Weebwon:** u wish u could be one

 

**#1ho:** uHMm

**#1ho:** are yall ok?

 

**Minnie:** ╰༼=ಠਊಠ=༽╯

 

**#1ho:** ???

 

**Minnie:** **╰   ༼    =   ಠ   ਊ   ಠ   =   ༽   ╯**

 

**#1ho:** so no?

**#1ho:** i gotchu

**#1ho:** im gonna just go…

  
**Minnie:** <(_ _<(_ _<(_ _)>_ _)>_ _)> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next chapter is going to mainly have fluff and mEMEs and the good stuff.
> 
> Even though i made them apologize, everything isnt going to suddenly be fine. Wonho still has a shitty girlfriend (i still feel bad for making her maybe ill put up some convincing backstory that will make u guys think shes good. Maybe she saved china in her past life lol idk). 
> 
> Hyungwon does have some problems as you can see and instead of going for help, he just wants to stir up commotion. Kihyun my bby is so senstive and he uses anger to mask his insecurities. 
> 
> Changkyun is a bit more complicated. He like freaks out over them argueing which should raise red flags already. While i did mention that he gets bullied, his whole life isnt centered around it. He has friends, his teachers like him, its just that one group that doesn't rlly like him but they ont due unnessecary stuff. So it's not very alarming. Sad, but not alarming. So why was he scared? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> While i dont rlly have a plot for shownu, i will make one bc this boy is the best freaking leader ever and bless him and his vocals and dancing and everything is golden. But he will be fluff. I cant bare to hurt him T_T
> 
> Minhyuk on the other hand is a very special case. I just love him so much and he needs to be protected, (BITCH HAVE U HEARD HIS VOICE IN SPOTLIGHT GODDAMN HE'S AMAZING) so idk what todo with him. dont worry, ill find something out
> 
> i cant give too much on jooheon tho mwahahaha. I'm evil aahadureoweogfwbpwtw4tj


	8. i regret life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what have i done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had like 5 cough drops and had lack of sleep while writing this. also 8d was constantly playing in my ears so im kinda whacky. 
> 
> im sorry for anything in this chapter

**Killhyun changed his name to Kihyun**

 

 **Kihyun:** dont u love comforting a crying girl inside a wendy’s at 1 am

 **Kihyun:** it is my favorite way to spend my time

 

 **Dad:** idk never happened to me

 

 **Weebwon:** it was rhetorical smart one

 

 **#1ho:** oh is she alright?

 

 **Kihyun:** i hope so

 **Kihyun:** she was babbling nonsense abt how she loved her boyfriend but didnt “like” him

 

 **Swegg:** what does that even mean?

 

 **Dad:** i wouldve quit my job

 

 **Kihyun:** no you wouldnt have bc u need the money

 

 **Dad:** haha u rite

 

 **Minnie:** is she fine now?

 

 **Kihyun:** idk but she better be bc i paid for her fucking huge ass meal

 **Kihyun:** even tho she didnt want me to

 

 **Weebwon:** look at you

 **Weebwon:** being a ladies man

 

 **Kihyun:** i thought she was dumped since it was valentines day but she kept saying weird stuff

 **Kihyun:** i wish her and her boyfriend the best of luck

 

 **Minnie:** haha did u get her name

 

 **Swegg:** ofcn hes not a creep

 

 **Kihyun:** actually yea

 **Kihyun:** they have to give their name so we can put it on the thingy

 **Kihyun:** u should kno u go there all the time

 

 **Swegg:** yea but like

 **Swegg:** nah i got nothing i shouldve known

 

 **Dad:** then whats her name?

 

 **Minnie:** why do u want to kno

 **Minnie:** gonna hit her up

 

 **#1ho:** she wouldnt want him

 **#1ho:** she has moral

 

 **Dad:** oof

 **Dad:** ive been stabbed

 

 **Kihyun:** her name was nari

 **Kihyun:** she was kool

 

 **#1ho:** shit

 **#1ho:** did she have a golden bracelet as a ponytail

 

 **Kihyun:** now that u say it yes

 **Kihyun:** do u kno her

 

 **Weebwon:** oh shit

 **Weebwon:** i swear my life is a movie guysss

 

 **#1ho:** yea of course i kno her

 **#1ho:** shes my girlfriend

 

 **Dad:** oh

 **Dad:** i was never informed

 

 **Weebwon:** wow guys the moon is out

 

 **#1ho:** no it isnt what

 

 **Weebwon:** omg dumbass

 

 **Swegg:** that wasnt a nice topic change

 

 **Kihyun:** oh well sorry wonho

 **Kihyun:** she ran into my arms. she’s my hype man now

 

 **Minnie:** stole your girl

 

 **Swegg:** Snatched

 

 **Dad:** Plucked

 

 **#1ho:** Can I just bury myself inside the core of the Earth

 

 **Weebwon:** yuh :))))))))))

 

 **Minnie:** Bamboozled

 

 **Weebwon:** Trickered

 

 **Kihyun:** do it but you might die

 

 **Kihyun:** Just maybe

 

 **#1ho:** I feel like molten metal rn

 

 **Swegg:** thats a big mood

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Kyunnie~ joined the group chat**

 

**Kyunnie~ changed his name to iamwhatiam**

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** im bored

 **Iamwhatiam:** i have nothing to do

 **Iamwhatiam:** Cuz if I just sit at home and do nothing but school work and rp challenge myself on a space sim that’s literally my exact age and I’ve been playing almost since birth my already unstable mental condition will deteriorate further and hey who knows maybe squashing ppls necks beneath me will be my new hobby

 

 **Kihyun:** are u high?

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** haha no

 **Iamwhatiam:** im low

 

 **Weebwon:** yep hes on smth

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** i feel like someone rn

 

 **Minnie:** who? And are you on milk

 

 **Dad:** milk

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** JADEN SMITH

 **Iamwhatiam:** Thats who i feel like rn

 

 **Minnie:** is he milk?

 

 **Kihyun:** What is milk

 

 **Swegg:** Why

 

 **Kihyun:** I only know cow titty juice

 

 **Swegg:** Wtf

 

 **Dad:** Please don’t ruin milk for me

 **Weebwon:** wheres the fettucine someone bring it to me

 

 **Kihyun:** Milk was ruined for me about 8 years ago when the mother met the step father who said cow titty juice this one time and now I do not drink milk

 

 **#1ho:** milk isn’t good for your bones it’s a lie made by the FDA

 

 **Minnie:** Oh ok

 **Minnie:** False advertising

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Also anyone ever think about the guy that discovered milk

 **Iamwhatiam:** Wtf was he doing with that cow

 

 **Dad:** He was lonely

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Like u?

 

 **#1ho:** Humans arent supposed to have dairy

 **#1ho:** Only babys

 

 **Weebwon:** When you are small developing child you need lots of milk for the calcium but once you hit puberty you are really just taking in influx amounts of lactose and calcium that you don't need anymore

 **Weebwon:** Dont drink milk kids

 

 **Kihyun:** dont tell that to the kids

 

 **#1ho:** Can I seriously be sent to the molten core of the Earth

 

 **Swegg:** y’all are dumb they probably saw the calf drinking from the mom and connected a few dots

 **Swegg:** my clothes are wet omg

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** plot twist the milk is ur clothes

 

 **Minnie:** put on all your coats

 

 **Dad:** Wash your clothes in milk

 

 **#1ho:** That’s disgusting

 

 **Weebwon:** Milk is disgusting

 

 **Kihyun:** so wash ur clothes in ur clothes? or wash ur milk in ur milk?

 

 **Dad:** Just wash ur clothes in milk

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** But i said plot twisst the milk is ur clothes

 **Iamwhatiam:** So what are u washing

 

 **#1ho:** wtf is this conversation

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**Swegg:** yalls toes ever just get dry

 **Swegg:** like is it my socks? the pollen EVERYWHERE? the wooden porch?

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


**Swegg:** So tired

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Then schleep and dream of smoothies

 

 **Swegg:** But le sister is on my side of the bed

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Then crush sister with Soviet might

 

 **Swegg:** She is sprawled out in a starfish position diagonally across the entire bed

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Good- divided opponents are more easily assimilated

 

 **Swegg:** She has also stolen the covers

 **Swegg:** All hope is lost

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Then RIGHTEOUSLY RECLAIM THEM FOR TJE UNION

 

 **Swegg:** Calm yourself

 **Swegg:** This is a 10 year old child

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** So then handle it yourself

 

 **Swegg:** I cannot

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Or schleep on floor like capitalist puppet

 

 **Swegg:** I shall roll thy sister over and hope she suffocates in her sleep

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** *garak approves*

 

 **Swegg:** I have reclaimed my territory

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** *all of cardassia applauds your cynicism*

 **Iamwhatiam:** Now schleep

 

 **Swegg:** i cant

 **Swegg:** Bc the door is open and the light in the next room is on along with the TV and the dryer is running

 **Swegg:** So I cannot possibly sleep

 **Swegg:** Not with so much distraction

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** A MEanINGless VictORY YOuvE FAIleD THe doMINION

 

 **Swegg:** I guess I could ...

 **Swegg:** Get out of the bed

 **Swegg:** And turn off le distractions

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** THEN CHARGE FOR THE UNION

 

 **Swegg:** But I must rest to gather enough activation energy to get out of the bed

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** *omfg being a psychopath is hilarious*

 

 **Swegg:** Bc I just was very energetic and folded 4 loads of laundry and I'm tired

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Thy faith in the smoothie should be enough energy

 

 **Swegg:** But I need to get up

 **Swegg:** Ooooo smooooothieeee

 **Swegg:** It is now very dark and quiet

 **Swegg:** I accidentally ran into the moose

 **Swegg:** And my sister decided to roll back into my spot

 **Swegg:** There is nothing but misfortune on this path I have chosen

 **Swegg:** I'm pretty sure there is a mobster under my bed

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** YOU MUST BE CONFIDENT THAT YOUR DAITH IN THE SMOOTHIE

 **iamwhatiam:** WILL GUIDE YOU TO VICTORY

 **Iamwhatiam:** YOU MUSTNT WAVER

 **Iamwhatiam:** Faith*

 

 **Swegg:** I am safely in my bed with all the covers but I am suddenly wide awake

 **Swegg:** Like as wide awake as Katy Perry

 **Swegg:** So what was the point of getting out of bed in the first place

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Now meditate on the significance of your hard-earned victory

 **Iamwhatiam:** That way you’ll schleep cuz boredom

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Weebwon:** sorry I dabbed on u I was already typing before u said that

 **Weebwon:** sorry wrong chat

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Time to burn

 

 **Swegg:** Spicy little cracker I love it who came up with that

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Montelukast sodium

 

 **Dad:** *Comrades who need to chill intensities*

 

 **Kihyun:** Muchachos*

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** *communist manifesto intensifies*

 

 **Swegg:** Heh i was the president and the premier heh the Cold War was just a facade I was ruling the world all along

 

 **#1ho:** im seriously wondering what happened to turn u two into this

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Gibby was the fascist who whupped my ass and now rules via Goldman Sachs

 

 **Minnie:** im HIGHLY UNCOMFORTABLE

 

 **Kihyun:** wat did u take and where can i get it

 

 **Dad:** honestly same ^

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Swegg:** I have this soap that smells like coke

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Coke as in coke or cocaine (either is fine)

 

 **Weebwon:** Drink nut(almond) milk

 

 **Dad:** Shut up

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Minnie:** Who here is a hiptser

 

 **#1ho:** i’m drinking la croix right now so maybe i am a hippie

 

 **Dad:** haha la croix is an icon

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Hippie millennial Californian

 

 **Swegg:** I've never had la croix

 

 **Weebwon:**  Die

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** it for torturing the cuck

 

 **Kihyun:** Good

 

 **Swegg:** I seek RELEASE

 

 **Kihyun:** wonho can tell you all about release

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Haha that’s a whole other subject of release

 

 **Minnie:** Pls go to sleep

 

 **Minnie:** By yourself

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Oh but I’ll double the rate of lotion consumption cuz I’m never alone ;) ;)

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**Minnie:** <https://v.groupme.com/36814093/2018-02-16T06:07:03Z/12976a8.480x256r.mp4>

**Minnie:** I love being terrible

 

 **Swegg:** God that was horrifying I actually screamed now I’m afraid I’ll have nightmares about the pink plush

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** Good then the vault-Boy is always watching-except for when he winks... oh shit

 

 **Dad:** What is tu hablas about

 

 **Swegg:** Where did I lose ye fellers at?

 

 **Dad:** Don't know why I am talk Spanish but it happen

 

 **Swegg:** I think I'm having a stokkkkee

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** back stroke

 **Iamwhatiam:** butterfly

 **Iamwhatiam:** Freestyle

 

 **Weebwon:** *gone girl intensifies*

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **Swegg:** So the moral of the story is- when you’re on moonshine your dick gets impatient and then you have $20 leftover- so what you do is hit up them moonshine making boios who make like $5 a week- and so on, cue “ well I mean $20 is $20” , and... yeah cue the plot of whatever that movie with the gay hillbillies was what the annoying banjo tune up until one grabs the other and ya know *shuts the fuck up*

 

 **#1ho:** that was...quite the ride

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**Iamwhatiam:** Can you guys spell the sound of a sniff

 

 **Swegg:** do I look like I can spell out sonds o a snif

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** How tf do you spell the sound a sniff makes??

 

 **Kihyun:** my pants have so many buttons

 

 **#1ho:** breathe ur words in

 

 **Dad:** Well onomatopoeia

 

 **Weebwon:** UM

 

 **Kihyun:** they’re Real Army pants

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** ohmygod

 

 **Weebwon:** what is it this time

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** i hate all of you

 **Iamwhatiam:** i acted like im total crazy on this gc

 

 **Swegg:** same smh

 **Swegg:** y didnt you stap us

 

 **Minnie:** wait y were u guys acting weird

 

 **Dad:** yea i was contemplating to end my life like 50 times the past day

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** so like i had to read communist manifesto in like a day

 

 **Swegg:** so i volunteered to do it with him

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** and we didnt sleep for two days

 

 **Swegg:** we lived off of cough drops

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** and a lot of coffee

 

 **Swegg:** until we finished

 **Swegg:** but then we couldnt sleep

 

 **Iamwhatiam:** and we went kinda crazy

 

 **Kihyun:** wow thats friendship at the realest

 

 **#1ho:** i want to go crazy

 

 **Weebwon:** you can go crazy with me ;)

 

 **#1ho:** die

  
**Minnie:** wheres the option to kick someone out of a gc

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might delete this chapter later when im better bc i doubt it will make sense. i felt high writing it omggg but its so worTH MY FLOWER IS ON IN 8d GWRHR iminheaven


End file.
